1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transfer line of electrical equipment having a BNC connector as the external input/output connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transferring signals between electrical equipment by coaxial cable, a BNC connector is mounted to the electrical equipment. The transfer between the BNC connector and a circuit board in the electrical equipment is generally also performed using a coaxial cable.
However, if a coaxial cable is used, it is necessary to use an additional coaxial connector when the end of the coaxial connector is not connected directly to the electrical component but is connected indirectly. A coaxial cable and coaxial connector are expensive, so manufacturing each signal transfer line becomes high in cost.
Further, if the number of coaxial cables increases, the arrangement of the wiring becomes complicated.